


"john's room" in verses

by ennisnovember



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Remix, Wits On Tap Challenge, alexaprilgarden, not one word as in the first draft, or rather "poetry", wits on tap 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennisnovember/pseuds/ennisnovember
Summary: there are, strictly speaking, two places Sherlock calls John’s room. one of them is the real room […] the other […] it’s the room in sherlock’s mind palace.is what is says on alex's sweet original, poetry-ish remixed by me





	"john's room" in verses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [John's room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643679) by [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/pseuds/alexaprilgarden). 



> there is this fic I love, so I wrote it a poem :)
> 
> a Wits on Tap 2018 “no strings attached” entry.  
> my little attempt at poetry, for alexaprilgarden’s “john’s room", which I love and maybe you would love too.  
> It's my view of its essence. in “verses”.  
> my attempt at any style got lost on the way. and I couldn’t fit in “they f*ck slowly”. I tried yet i am an absolute beginner. (and it isn’t exactly it’s essence… or is it?). sherlock POV.

**“john’s room” in verses**

 

there is a room with your name in my mind.  
where i keep my yearning.  
where i serve you a thing  
made of love and stars.

*

 _your lips are so beautiful_  
i hear you say  
with your breath on my jaw  
in the room with your name.

*

i long for you to see that i Want.  
you see me.  
you Want too.  
in the room with your name.

*

you bite my lips.  
my lips savour you.  
you hold my trembling body so close  
in the room with your name.

*

i feel it everywhere  
this whispered tune  
_yes yes…yes……_  
in the room with your name.

*

there is a room with your name in my mind  
where I carved the date  
of the day you made Your room  
wide enough to hold me.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried...


End file.
